Injured In Office
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Phoenix is injured in his office and Athena, who has crush with him, take care of him. Implied Phoenix/Athena.
This morning was overcast, but it didn't diminish Athena spirit to go to the office. Today it would just be alone with her boss, Mr. Wright in the office, because Apollo accompany Trucy go camping with her friends. Athena feels amused imagining Apollo will be awkwardly among Trucy friends who were still teenagers. But how could Apollo refused Mr. Wright's order. Inevitably, Athena very glad that she could be alone with her boss. Because she had falling in love with Phoenix for long time, but she kept it as a secret. Because of course, the love is forbidden. Phoenix is 16 years older than her, she herself is only two years older than Trucy.

After a few minutes, Athena finally arrived at Wright Anything Agency office.

"Boss, I'm coming!" She said brightly as she opens the door.

Phoenix was already there, he sat in silence while his hands never stopped writing. He did not seem aware Athena has come, and the occasion was used by Athena to admire the boss handsome face. But Athena realized that there was a bit odd and different from Mr. Wright. He looked pale, there are some eye bags under his eyes. Athena doesn't need to guess twice. Mr. Wright clearly is not healthy.

Athena cleared her throat, making Phoenix jumped up from his chair.

"Athena? Sorry I didn't hear you come in," said Phoenix softly.

Athena giggled. "Right Boss, and I was yelling to call you. So today we were alone, yes boss? I really want to laugh imagine Apollo among teenagers," Athena said cheerfully, but Phoenix didn't respond. He closed his eyes and squeezed his hair.

"Boss, are you okay? You don't seem healthy," said Athena with concerned because Phoenix looked paler than before.

"I'm okay, Athena, just a little dizzy," said Phoenix.

Athena raised her eyebrows and knows very well that Phoenix lied. "Come on, Boss, you know you cannot hide anything from me. I know very well you're sick."

Phoenix chuckled. "Really, Athena, you're exaggerating. I am fine. A bit of headache medicine will help me."

Athena said nothing. Phoenix is very stubborn regarding his health and that's what Athena most hated from him. Phoenix stood up slowly, walked up the stairs, about to take a headache remedy upstairs. He looked hobbled.

"Boss, let me take the medicine for you!" said Athena. She felt horrified to see how Phoenix walked up the stairs.

"No, Athena. I can get it myself. You just concentrated on the job."

Athena shrugged and looked back at the papers scattered on her desk, but she couldn't concentrate. Suddenly the sound BRUK! heard.

Fear and dread, Athena turned her face. She looked Phoenix was at the below of the stairs, lying unconscious. Apparently he fell and rolled away from the stairs. Athena screaming loudly. Hastily, she picked up her cell phone, trying to reach Apollo, Trucy, and an ambulance, but there was no response at all. Athena frantically trying to listen to the Phoenix heartbeat and felt his pulse. Still sounds. Sigh of relief, Athena struggled to bring Phoenix, who 20 inches taller than her, to the couch.

Athena put her hand to Phoenix forehead and feels like her hands was burn. What she thinks now is how to make Phoenix conscious quickly. Hastily, Athena took off her jacket, ran into the bathroom, and then poured water into her jacket. Slowly she wiped Phoenix face with her wet jacket. Succeed. Phoenix opened his eyes.

"Boss!" says Athena with relieved. "How do you feel? You really scared me, boss! You fall down from the stairs and were unconscious."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows, and tried to sit up. "Athena, I'm fi—"

Athena now feels very irritated. How could Phoenix still say that he was fine after fell from the stairs? With a bit harsh, Athena pushing Phoenix to lie back down. "BOSS! ANSWER ME WITH HONEST! YOU HAVE JUST FALL FROM STAIRS AND YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE FINE?" shouted Athena, make Phoenix stunned.

Phoenix bowed his head, trying to avoid eye contact. "I... It looks like my leg was broken. It really hurts."

"Broken?" Athena screamed once again. "Wait Boss, I'll give you first aid before I tried to call an ambulance again."

"Athena, it's not necessary. I am fin—"

"BOS!" Athena put her hands on her hips. "Once again you said you're fine, I'll make your hair to be straight!" Athena glares and her face become very creepy.

"Okay, okay Athena," murmured Phoenix. "No need to shout."

"That's a good boy," muttered Athena. "Stay lie down and wait here, I'll buy bandages and medicine for you."

Athena then stepped out, heading to the nearest pharmacy and buy bandages and medicines for Phoenix. Athena was worried and also happy. Worried about Phoenix condition, but was very glad she could take care Phoenix, she alone.

Fifteen minutes later Athena back to the office. She put medicine and bandages on the table.

"Straighten your leg, boss, I will make a tourniquet," said Athena. Phoenix followed her order. He straightened his legs. Athena slowly uncovers Phoenix pants and found large wounds and fresh blood flowing from Phoenix legs.

"Jesus, Boss, your wound seems severe," Athena murmured with a little nauseous. She then took compresses and plaster. Carefully, she pressed Phoenix foot with a compress, making Phoenix grimace.

"Sorry boss, but it certainly is going to hurt," said Athena again. Phoenix remained silent, the pain was very tortured him, and now the pain was up to his chest. When finished cleaning Phoenix's wound, Athena covering it with plaster, and began to bandage Phoenix foot.

Athena then checked Phoenix hands and found a few scratches. She then pressed Phoenix right hands and Phoenix screaming very loud.

"Uh-oh," muttered Athena. "It seems your right hand was also broken, boss."

Deftly, Athena cleaning scratches in Phoenix hands and bandages Phoenix right hands. With arms and legs bandaged, Phoenix looked like a hero who had just survived the war.

"Done," said Athena happily, satisfied with the results of her work. "Feeling better, boss?"

Phoenix remained silent. He nodded his head, then clutching his chest.

"What's up, boss? Your chest hurt?" asked Athena, began to worry again. Moreover, Phoenix breath sounds dotted.

"Wait here, boss."

Athena then ran like lightning to the pharmacy to buy an oxygen tube. When she returned to office, without wasting any more time she put the oxygen tube in her boss' nose.

"Inhale, boss, so you won't choky again," said Athena. She hated to see Phoenix tormented like that.

Still remain silent, Phoenix inhale the oxygen tank Athena had given. He felt his chest better were now.

"Thank you very much, Thena, my chest doesn't hurt anymore."

"Ah, it is my duty as an employee to care for ailing boss. Now I will try to call the ambulance again, you should be taken to the hospital, boss."

Athena was just about to take her cell phone when Phoenix suddenly holds her hands." Don't, Athena, I hate hospitals. I better go to my house."

Athena sighed. "But, boss, how if your wound very severe and get infected?"

"I can call doctor to my house," Phoenix replied stubbornly.

Athena sighed. "Ok. But I can't take you to the house alone, I don't have a car. I will contact Mr. Edgeworth and ask for his help."

Phoenix nodded slowly, then Athena call Edgeworth's mobile phone.

"Yes Athena, what's wrong?" asked Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I sincerely apologize for disturbing you, but I really need your help."

"What is it, Athena? You sound desperate."

"Mr. Wright, Edgeworth. He fell down the stairs and his condition is not good. Can you take him home? "

"What? How can? Why not take him to the hospital?"

"He doesn't want to, Mr. Edgeworth. You know how stubborn he is."

Edgeworth sighed audible."Okay Athena, I'll be there in about an hour. There is still some work to be done."

"Okay, Mr. Edgeworth. No need to rush. Thank you very much." Then she hung up.

"Mr. Edgeworth said he would come about an hour. While waiting for him, you have to eat first, Boss. And do not try to argue," Athena said fiercely, when Phoenix had just opened his mouth to argue.

Athena then went into the office kitchen and cooks the soup, as well as prepares a glass of milk.  
"This is it! Delicious soup and milk by Chef Athena," Athena said cheerfully as she put down a bowl of soup and milk on the table.

"Thank you very much, Athena," murmured Phoenix as he trying to pick up the bowl and the milk. 

Athena rudely pushed Phoenix back. "Staying in a position like that, boss, you would not eat by yourself. I'll feed you."

Phoenix's face turns red now. "Athena, I didn't hire you to become my baby sitter, you know."  
Athena raised her eyebrows. "Shut up, boss. You're noisy. Shut up and be a good boy for now."  
Athena then fed Phoenix and helps him to drink the milk. In her heart she was pleased that Phoenix seemed to enjoy it.

After finished feeding Phoenix, Athena re-examine Phoenix forehead, and she still felt her hands were burning.

"Boss, your body is still hot. I will diminish your temperature, don't worry."

Athena once again pours water to her jacket and compress Phoenix forehead. Then she put blanket into Phoenix body, make Phoenix feel better than ever, and feel sleepy. He slowly evaporates.

"Sleep Bos, while we wait for Mr. Edgeworth to come. I will take care of you."

"Thank you very much, Athena, for take care and worry about me. Sorry for make you frightened and bother you," said Phoenix. He holds Athena's hands, and kissed it. Athena felt like flying into a cloud. Her cheeks turn red now.

"Never mind boss, go to sleep," said Athena awkwardly as she withdrew her hand. Phoenix slowly closed his eyes.

For a few minutes, there was only sound of Phoenix snoring and the ticking of the clock. Shortly afterwards, the bell rang. Edgeworth finally comes. With a little rush of Athena rose from her chair and opened the door.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I really sorry for troubling you. But I really couldn't bring boss to his home by myself," murmured Athena.

"It's okay, Athena, my job also has been completed. Where is Wright?"

Athena pointed her finger to the couch where Phoenix lay with arms and legs bandaged, and Athena's jacket on his forehead.

"Jesus, it seems he was seriously injured. Are you sure we should not take him to the hospital?" Whispered Edgeworth.

Athena shook her head. "He doesn't want to, Mr. Edgeworth, you know, he's very stubborn."

Edgeworth sighed. "Well then, wake him up."

"Boss? Boss? Mr. Edgeworth's here, we can go home now," whispered Athena as she gently tapped Phoenix shoulders. Phoenix opened his eyes, looked surprised.

"Edgey, sorry to trouble you, but I really don't want to be taken to hospital."

"It's okay, Wright. Come on, I'll take you to my car. Athena, can you help me?"

"Certainly, Mr. Edgeworth."

Athena and Edgeworth help Phoenix stood with lot of efforts and led him to the Edgeworth's car. After a hard enough effort, they finally managed to lay Phoenix on the back seat of Edgeworth's car. None of them spoke during the trip. Until finally they arrived at Phoenix home.

"Uh-oh," said Athena suddenly as they arrived.

"What is it, Athena?" said Edgeworth.

"I just remembered, Boss' bedroom is on the 2nd floor of his house. How can we bring him upstairs?"

"Athena, you should have told me from the beginning!" complained Edgeworth.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edgeworth, but I completely forgot, " said Athena in an apologetic tone.

Edgeworth thought for a moment. "I think I can carry him on my back."

Athena stunned. "But can you do that, Mr. Edgeworth? What if he fell?"

Edgeworth chuckled. "Don't worry, Wright is much shorter than me."

Athena bit her lip, but didn't say anything more. She then helped Edgeworth put Phoenix on his back, while Phoenix is still asleep.

"Right," Edgeworth chuckled. "He is not so heavy."

Carefully Edgeworth stepped up the stairs with holding Phoenix on his back. Phoenix looked very peaceful in his sleep, his face drooping in Edgeworth's shoulders, while Athena walking behind them.

Edgeworth then lays Phoenix on his bed, and straightens his legs.

"Anything else I can help you, Athena?"

"That's enough, Mr. Edgeworth. Thank you so much, you don't know how scared I was when he fell from the stairs at work."

"Anyway, the important thing now he is in his house. Where Trucy and Apollo, by the way?"

"They go camping. Trucy go camping with her friends and boss asked Apollo to accompany her."

"Then, you have to stay here, Athena, to take care Wright. If no one guarding him, I'm afraid to he will hit his head or fell from stairs once again. You know how he is."

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth, I will take care of him until Apollo and Trucy go home."

"Well then, see you later. I must go home. If you need anything, just call my cell phone."  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth then stepped out, leaving Athena and Phoenix alone. Athena herself felt very tired, and shortly afterwards, she fell asleep on Phoenix's blanket.

The next day…

Phoenix a little surprised and a bit confused when he saw Athena's head drooping on his blanket. Smiling a little, he slowly sat down, folded his blanket and draped it to Athena's shoulder while Athena still asleep. He lowered his head, and kissed Athena's head.

 _Thank you very much, Athena_. _You're so care about me._ _If only we're not in 16 years age gap._ He muttered.


End file.
